


Glasses and Dances

by straykidsrdorks



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone loves jeongin, Fluff, Jeongin needs glasses, Jeongin wears glasses, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, its low key very gay, jeongins deserves more love, sorry it’s shite, they’re all very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidsrdorks/pseuds/straykidsrdorks
Summary: Jeongin didn’t think he could do anything more stupid than forget he didn’t have any contacts left and leave his glasses at home.





	Glasses and Dances

**Author's Note:**

> -Inspired by a photo I saw of Jeongin in 2015 wearing glasses, I don’t really know anything about it so this is all fiction (duh)-

Jeongin felt it was going to be a bad day from the moment he woke up, he wasn’t sure but something felt off. 

Breakfast went well, he was sat between Felix and Jisung who were both in clingy mood, he could barely eat anything with Felix holding his hand and Jisung hugging him every 5 minutes. It wasn’t that he minded, he loved being coddled by his Hyungs, it made him feel safe and loved (not that he’d ever admit that) but he was still half asleep. The far too big t-shirt that he stole from Hyunjin hanging off his frame making him feel tiny combined with his over sized glasses it made him perfect for being coddled by his Hyungs as they claimed that he was so cute. 

Woojin had cooked breakfast, normally Jeongin would help him as he was the first up but Jeongin had been practicing till late last night and was left to lie in as they had the day off except a 2 hour dance practice at 1, so instead Chan had helped. Jeongin felt bad that he wasn’t able to help Woojin but he had quickly been told not to worry because his health was more important. 

Once breakfast was over Jeongin helped Minho wash up and put everything away, still yawning despite being able to sleep longer. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Minho handed him the last cup to put away. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and someone press a kiss to his neck, he could tell it was Felix by the distinct smell of his cologne. He leaned into the touch as Felix continued to press light kisses to Jeongin’s neck,  
“Jeongiiiiin” Felix whined into his neck, “come cuddle for a bit” 

Jeongin knew that he still had a few hours before they had to go anywhere but he was also still in his pyjamas and wanted to get washed and dressed,

“Let me get dressed first” 

Felix whined but let Jeongin lead him up the stairs, they entered their shared room and Felix flopped onto Jeongin’s bed despite his being on the other side of the room. Jeongin quickly got changed into simple shorts and a t-shirt, knowing that they had dance practice later. Felix stretched his arms out and Jeongin’s willingly fell into them, resting his head on Felix’s chest as Felix ran his hands through his hair.

They lay there for 10 minutes, just quietly taking in each other’s company before Seungmin came into the room looking for his earphones. At the sight of the youngest with Felix he couldn’t help but coo, he walked over and pressed a small kiss to Felix’s lips, Jeongin turned to face him. Pouting about his lack of kiss, Seungmin turned his attention to the youngest to whom he gave a slightly longer kiss to. He moved away still looking for his earphone, Felix pulled Jeongin closed, pressing his forehead to Jeongin’s soft hair. Slowly Jeongin drifted to sleep in Felix’s arms, still tired from last night. 

When he woke up it was to Felix shaking him saying they had 10 minutes before they had to leave, Jeongin quickly did the maths in his head, he had been asleep for nearly 2 hours?! He moved out of Felix’s grip, and ran to the bathroom to clean his teeth and wash his face. He was pretty sure he did it in record time, he grabbed the box that he kept his contacts in and shoved in his bag. Running downstairs he slipped into his shoes and moved over to the door where everyone was waiting for him. 

It wasn’t till they had got into the van that he realised just how blurry things were getting from not wearing his glasses and not wearing his contacts. He closed his eyes to reduce the headache he knew would build if he kept straining his eyes. He rummaged in his bag for the box of contacts, when he found he, he was gutted to find it empty and it was then he realised what had felt off that morning. He had ran out of contacts yesterday and was meant to ask Chan if they could go get some more, Jeongin hated his glasses more than anything but he knew that he would be stuck wearing them today, he rummaged through his bag once again only this time to be greeted by nothing. He kept looking, checking his pockets and the seat as well but eventually he realised that he must have taken them off to wash his face and hadn’t put them back on.

Jeongin sighed and lay his head on the person heat to him, who just happened to be Hyunjin. He closed his eyes, not because he was tired but because he knew that the more he strained his eyes now the worse it would be later. 

He didn’t want to cause any trouble and he definitely didn’t want them to turn the van around so he could go get his glasses so he decided that he just would mention it. Everyone would assume he had his contacts in, it would be fine. 

Dance practice went alright, it was half way through when Jeongin’s headache got worse, he was able to make out everyone so he knew what he was doing and where everyone else was it was just that he was unable to see much else. The pounding in his head wasn’t going away and it was starting to affect his dancing. During the break he down next to Woojin and allowed Woojin to wrap his arm around the younger as Jeongin closed his eyes and focused on blocking everything out hoping the pounding would go down. 

He opened his eyes as Woojin whispered in his eat telling him the break was over, in an ideal world he would magically not need glasses after resting his eyes for five minutes but this was reality and reality was shit so Jeongin just stood up and went to his place as the sound of My Pace echoed through the room. 

They were on the last song of dance practice and they decided to do Hellavtor, seeing as it was there first song and now they’re already doing a comeback. Jeongin got halfway through the song before the pain in his head increased, he knew it was only a few minutes and they could leave but he felt his moves become sluggish and slow. He could feel others eyes on him but he pushed through knowing that the sooner they finished the sooner they could go home and Jeongin could 1. Sleep off the headache and 2. Actually have his glasses. 

Finally it was over however Joengin was feeling worse for wear, everything was still quite blurry and it took Chan to look into Jeongin’s eyes once for him to realise that Jeongin didn’t have his contacts. 

Everyone was packing up and grabbing their bags, Jeongin had grabbed his bag and began walking towards the door but his lack of good vision combined with him just not paying attention caused him to walk straight into Chan. 

Chan was shocked by the sudden contact as Jeongin walked into him but onc he looked at Jeongin he knew something wasn’t right, he had a pained look on his face and was keeping his eyes nearly entirely closed.

“Jeongin, look at me” Chan held him steady as Jeongin looked up to what he believed to be Chan’s eyes, he looked Jeongin in the eyes and gasped. 

“INNIE!” Chan’s shout caught the attention to see what the problem was, Jeongin looked down again, a blush evident on his cheeks. 

“What’s with the shouting, Chan what happened” Minho asked, being the first one over. Chan just shook his head and grabbed Jeongin pulling him into a side hug to let him know that he wasn’t mad.

“Jeongin doesn’t have his contacts in” the other looked at Jeongin shocked realising that he didn’t have his glasses on either. 

“Why not?” Changbin asked moving closer to Jeongin and taking him out of Chan’s grasp and into his own. 

Jeongin’s voice was small but just loud enough for the other to hear,

“I thought I still had contact so I grabbed the box and left my glasses on the side” Jeongin melted into Chanbins embrace, the older resting his head on Jeongin’s shoulder from behind. 

It was Woojin who spoke up next,  
“Why didn’t you say anything, we could have gone back?”

Joengin shrugged “I didn’t want to trouble anyone”

“You wouldn’t have troubled us, your ability to see is quite important” 

Jeongin felt his face go red, and he moved further into Changbin embrace as he pressed a kiss to Jeongin’s head.

“Come on lets go home” Woojin said, grabbing Jeongin’s bag as Felix motioned for Jeongin to get on his bag.

Jeongin was too tired and in pain to complain about how he could do it himself and jumped on Felix’s back, nuzzling into his neck. 

Hyunjin presses a kiss to Jeongin’s kiss before they began to go back to the van. Jeongin falling asleep on Felix’s back out of exhaustion from trying to focus on dancing despite his headache. 

As they get to the van Joengin had completely passed out so Minho and Chan got Joengin off Felix’s back and into a seat, the two of them sitting either side of him. 

“I’ll pick up some more contacts for him later” Chan told the others, moving Jeongin’s head onto his shoulder so he didn’t hurt his neck. “Someone put his spare glasses in his dance bag when we get back, we don’t want it to happen again”  
Everyone agreed and they silently agreed not to let it happen again, they all looked at their sleeping Maknae knowing that while he wouldn’t like it everyone would be keeping a closer eye on him for a bit. Not that anyone would stop, he meant to much to them and they didn’t want anything to happen to him.


End file.
